


Cliff's Edge (You Turn Me On)

by marie24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, Minor Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Harry Styles, Sex in the prefect's bathroom, Slytherin Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie24/pseuds/marie24
Summary: Louis leads her team to victory in her first game as Slytherin’s Quidditch captain, and, despite many interruptions, is rewarded by her girlfriend Harry in the best way.Title from “Cliff’s Edge” by Hayley Kiyoko.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttfuckinglarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfuckinglarry/gifts).



Louis bites her lip, adjusting her uniform and checking her broom one last time. The early November wind whips her short hair around, and she shivers a bit from the chill even as she sweats with nerves.

The green and silver in the stands clashes horribly with the scarlet and gold. Of course, for her first Quidditch game as Slytherin team captain, they're playing Gryffindor. She makes eye contact with her teammates, trying to project an aura of confidence that she’s only halfway feeling. Today of all days, she can’t let the team down.

Earlier she’d been on the verge of panic when Harry’d found her hunched over on her bed.

“Oh Lou,” she’d said, pulling her into her arms and rubbing her back soothingly. “You’re gonna kick arse out there, honestly, you’ve been practicing like, 24 hours a day for the last few months.”

When Louis had just moaned pitifully in reply, Harry had leaned down and put her mouth right next to her ear.

“Listen,” she’d begun softly, puffs of breath on her neck making Louis shiver, “let’s make a deal, then. If you win today, I’ll _really_ give you something to moan about.”

Louis shivers again as the wind picks up, licking her already chapped lips as she remembers her girlfriend’s promise. For that kind of reward? She can do anything.

She finally hears, “Mount your brooms, please,” and tries to clamber onto hers without tripping. She flexes her sweaty hands around the handle and takes a deep breath. The whistle sounds and Louis kicks off, quickly soaring high so she can get her bearings. As the game commences, she hears Harry’s voice ringing out over the dull roar of the crowd.

“And the quaffle is taken by Liam Payne -”

Louis soars around the field for the better part of an hour, playing her hardest, but to her dismay, Gryffindor quickly pulls ahead by 30 points. She calls a timeout, pulling the team together on the side of the pitch.

“What,” she begins, trying to catch her breath, “what is going on out there?” She puts her hands on her hips, surveying her team. There’s a quick discussion of potential weak spots in Gryffindor’s defense as well as shoring up their own, and as they fly back out Louis can’t help but think that maybe she’s not suited to this after all.

The only highlight of the next few minutes is Harry’s amplified voice. Louis can just picture her sitting on the edge of her commentator seat, rocking her chair back and forth as she narrates and slinging her long brown curls over her shoulder at particularly exciting moments.

After yet another goal by Liam, Louis is trying not feel defeated as she rallies her team. Then finally - _finally_ she manages to get a grip on the Quaffle. Flying as fast as she can through Bludgers and Gryffindor’s Chasers, setting her sights on the lefthand hoop, she hurls the Quaffle, the keeper misses it by an inch, and it’s a goal! She only allows herself a fist pump to celebrate, but she can feel the adrenaline starting to course through her again.

“And it’s a goal for Slytherin!” she hears Harry yell wildly. “Tomlinson looking good on the pitch today. I wonder if after the game she might let me _Slytherin_?” Louis rolls her eyes, but can’t help the fond smile that starts. Like no one’s ever heard that one before, Harry, come on.

The game continues, and Slytherin slowly pulls even with Gryffindor. Louis breathes hard as she executes a particularly difficult turn trying to steal the Quaffle from Liam and dodge a Bludger at the same time.

“Look at the moves on Tomlinson today!” Harry says excitedly. “Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player, am I right, ladies?” This time Louis hears Professor McGonagall’s warning in the background, and she huffs a laugh while darting through the opposing team’s Chasers.

Harry continues sprinkling innuendos throughout her commentary, including a casual “Fortunately Bludgers are the only balls in my relationship” after someone’s knocked off their broom, which makes Louis laugh so hard she almost falls off her broom as well.

The game goes on for another two hours. Slytherin and Gryffindor are close, Gryffindor edging them out by ten points. Louis flies by her team’s Seeker, Trevor, and sees the exact moment he spots the Snitch hovering low on the other side of the pitch.

Louis shoots up in the opposite direction then flies as fast as she can towards the Gryffindor player who’s holding the Quaffle at the moment, hoping to distract the other team from seeing where Trevor’s headed.

Just as she reaches out to grab the Quaffle, she hears Madam Hooch’s whistle signalling the end of the game.

“And with the catching of the Snitch by Slytherin Seeker Trevor Lee, Slytherin wins!” Harry shouts gleefully. “Tomlinson leads to victory in her first game as captain! I’m gonna make you moan louder than Myrtle tonight, baby!” Louis throws back her head and cackles, hearing Professor McGonagall’s exasperated scolding in the background as the amplification cuts off. She can’t wait to get out of her kit and claim her reward.

*

They shake hands with the Gryffindor team, and Louis winks at Liam as they grab hands, who shakes her head in return but gives a smile anyway.

As the teams put away their gear, Louis makes sure to congratulate every member. Everyone’s feeling the rush of victory, whooping around their side of the pitch, and in the middle of doing a victory dance, Louis’ tackled by a warm body.

“Oof,” she exhales, looking to see who’s taken her down. It’s Harry, of course, bracing herself up over Louis with rosy cheeks, wind-whipped curls, and a beaming smile.

“Lou!” she yells excitedly, and Louis winces a bit at the volume right in her ear even as she sports a huge grin.

“We won!”

“You won!”

Harry leans down and captures Louis’ mouth with her own, not waiting a second before the kiss turns heated. She collapses her body weight onto Louis, every part of her warm except the frosty tip of her nose that presses into Louis’ cheek as their tongues tangle. They’re only left alone for about two minutes before the other players realize what’s going on.

“Hey now Tomlinson, get a room,” Trevor teases, prodding Louis’ side with his foot. “Not everyone here likes to celebrate a win by sucking face.”

They disconnect, breathing a little heavily and giggling. Harry stands up, offering a hand to Louis and then keeping their fingers intertwined as they race back to the castle, Louis throwing one more “Great job, team!” over her shoulder. Time for her prize.

Louis and Harry burst into the Slytherin common room, aiming for the stairs up to Louis’ dorm, but they’re greeted by a flood of Slytherins celebrating their victory.

“Tomlinson!” someone yells, and before they know it, Louis’ swarmed by well-wishers and classmates excited by their win and the Firewhiskey someone had snuck in. They get separated, and a few minutes later Louis sees Harry waiting by the stairs, gazing at her with dark eyes. Louis knows what that look means. Finally, she manages to escape a friend ruffling her cropped hair by saying, “I’ll be back, I’ll be back, I just have to shower!”

She trots over to Harry and grabs her hand, smiling at her and urgently whispering, “Shower,” as she pulls her up the stairs.

When they reach the bathroom, Harry grabs Louis and pulls her close, bending down to bury her face in her neck and pushing her hands up underneath her sweater to rub up and down her sides. Louis smiles into her hair. It’s Harry’s favorite cuddle position, besides being the little spoon.

“Finally,” she hears Harry murmur, pushing the sweater up higher in a silent demand for Louis to take it off. Louis grabs her hands and brings them to her mouth, turning them and kissing her palms.

“Your commentary was hilarious, babe,” she says softly. Harry grins mischievously, dimpling.

“I thought Professor McGonagall was going to turn me into a toad or something,” she laughs. Louis shakes her head.

“I love you,” she says, then pulls away just enough to pull her sweater over her head and toss it aside. Harry exhales sharply, stepping close again and running her hands along Louis’ curves, pulling her sports bra over her head and throwing it on top of the discarded sweater. Louis closes her eyes and breathes in as Harry’s hands close gently around her breasts, kneading a bit and rubbing around her nipples.

Harry leans in and begins kissing up and down her neck, stopping to suck just behind her ear. Louis shivers at the sensation and brings her hands up to reciprocate, only to be met with a still-clothed Harry.

“Okay!” Louis says. “Clothes off, now.”

Harry hurries to comply, getting her hair tangled around her long necklace as she fights her way out of her top. Louis rolls her eyes fondly and helps her out of it. She marvels at her long legs stepping out of her skirt, but before Harry can take her panties off too, Louis has her fingers on them, rubbing her clit through the soft cotton. Harry takes a deep breath, burying her face back in Louis’ neck and moving her hips minutely as she teases her. Louis feels the cotton start to dampen and rubs just a bit lighter. Harry huffs against her collarbone and tries to rut her hips down.

“Stop teasing!” she says, laughing.  
  


“Alright, alright,” Louis relents, smiling. They strip the rest of their clothes off and turn the water on. Louis brushes her fingers through Harry’s curls - of course, pulling them a little too - as they wait for it to warm up. Harry’s panting by the time it’s ready, licking her lips and pulling Louis into the shower.

Their lips meet and Louis backs Harry under the spray of the warm water. Her curls straighten out and plaster to her back as they get wet. Louis tugs them sharply, Harry’s head falling back as she lets out a moan. Louis mouths at her neck, licking the water droplets as they roll down her skin. With one hand she keeps a tight hold on Harry’s hair; the other gently pinches her nipples, bringing them to full hardness. Louis can feel herself getting wet as Harry moans above her, rubbing her body up against her own.

Harry pushes her over against the wall, boxing her in with her hands on either side of Louis’ head. Louis grins, taking in the green eyes, wide smile, and deep dimples she hasn’t been able to stop staring at since their second year at Hogwarts.

“I love you,” Harry whispers, “You did so good today. I know you were nervous,” Harry continues, moving her hand slowly down Louis’ body. Louis closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. “But you played like a pro… and look at you now, naked and -” she slips a finger just inside the lips of Louis’ pussy - “so wet for me.” Louis groans, pushing her hips down, but Harry brings her hand back up to caress her face.

“Who’s the tease now?” Louis says petulantly, pouting up at Harry and looking up at her from under her eyelashes. Harry has never been able to resist that.

“Alright, alright,” Harry gives in with a huff, leaning forward and smiling against Louis’ lips. She slides her hand back down Louis’ body and begins gently rubbing at her clit. Louis exhales, grinding her hips down.

“Harry,” she murmurs as Harry slips a finger inside. They find a rhythm and Louis’ just starting to get lost in the feeling when there’s a pounding on the door.

“Tomlinson! Styles! Get out here and join the party!”

Louis groans as Harry’s hand slows. No fucking way.

“No fucking way,” Harry says. “Let’s just ignore them.”

Which they do. Except their classmates keep pounding the door. Louis hears Niall’s telltale laugh.

“Wait.. what the fuck is Niall doing in the Slytherin dorm?”

Harry laughs, stopping her hand’s movement altogether and making Louis whine. “Haven’t you seen her hanging around here lately? She’s got a certain dark-haired Slytherin to visit.” Louis’ eyebrows shoot up.

“ _Zayn_? Niall and Zayn?”

Harry shakes her head. “You are blind, Tomlinson.”

“I am not!” Louis sniffs. “Just a bit… distractable…” She trails off as she smooths back the damp baby hairs on Harry’s forehead and brings their lips together. She could kiss Harry for hours at a time, days - her lips are lush and smooth against Louis’ own slightly chapped ones, and the slide of their tongues is enough to make her push her hips up futilely in an attempt to get Harry’s hand back inside her.

Just then the pounding at the door, which had stopped for a blessed minute, resumes with intensity. Harry lets out a frustrated groan and Louis knocks her head back against the shower wall.

“Fuck,” Louis sighs, shaking her head and making grabby motions for Harry to come even closer. She presses her shower-slick body against Louis’, both of them groaning lowly at the slide of their skin. Harry buries her face in Louis’ neck just as there’s another round of pounding on the door.

“I guess we have to get out now,” she whispers, turning her last word into a soft kiss to Louis’ throat.

“Guess so,” Louis whispers back, eyes closed and body tingling all over as Harry kisses up and down her neck.

*

They quickly wash off and get dressed, and when they walk back into the common room Niall whoops and jogs over to them.

“You were incredible out there, Lou!” she yells, short blond hair sticking up every which way, her brown roots exposed. She pulls Louis into a hug and gives her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

“Someone’s already been into the Firewhiskey,” Louis laughs, as Niall turns and hugs Harry tightly. Both Harry and Niall are Ravenclaws, who _apparently_ both have Slytherin girlfriends, not that Louis was informed of this development.

As the two mingle and consume more than a little Firewhiskey, Louis can feel Harry getting more and more agitated.

“Hey,” she finally says lowly, “what’s up, love?”

Harry puts her mouth close to Louis’ ear. “Just thinking about how fast we can get out of here and I can get my mouth on you.” Louis shivers. God, she loves her.

She looks around, trying to think of where they could go to be alone. Now that the party’s in full swing, the dorms are out, and it will be too easy to be found in the showers again. She’s just about to suggest they brave the weather outside (what can she say? A girl has needs) when all of a sudden, Harry lights up.

“Oh, I’ve got it, Lou, come on!” she says, and then she’s dragging her out of the common room through chilly stone hallways at a jog, up and up and up to the fifth floor. Louis realizes where they’re going only when Harry suddenly halts in front of the door to the prefects’ bathroom.

“Genius,” Louis breathes as Harry rushes out the password and tugs her inside.

Before Louis can catch her breath, Harry’s crowding her up against the wall.

“Finally, god, Lou, I feel like it’s been a decade since I kissed you,” she says, before pushing their mouths together fiercely.

Louis can feel Harry’s hands roaming everywhere, one sliding down the back of her skirt to squeeze her arse, the other gripping the short strands of her still-wet hair and turning her head in their frantic kiss. Harry’s pink lips are shiny and her eyes are glazed when they finally pull apart.

“Wanna eat you out, Lou, wanna taste you,” Harry says, her voice low with desire. Louis looks around and tries to figure out a game plan before she combusts.

They strip their clothes off and she ends up standing with one foot up on the edge of the tub and Harry kneeling below her. Harry starts by running her hands up the inside of Louis’ thighs and kissing right in the crease, just beside where Louis wants her. Louis can feel her own breathing pick up as Harry sucks a bruise at the top of her thigh. She threads her hand through Harry’s damp curls to steady herself. As her mouth hovers right above her pussy, Louis clenches at the feeling of her warm breath blowing.

Louis breathes in sharply as Harry licks around the outside of her pussy and clit, riling her up more, as if she’s not already dripping.

Finally - Harry’s tongue dips between her pussy lips, just a little at first, but increasingly deeper. Louis pants above her, holding on for dear life as she’s now plunging her tongue in and out. The slickness of Harry’s tongue sliding against the smooth inside of her pussy feels amazing, and Louis lets out little “oh, oh, oh”s with every thrust.

Without warning, Harry switches to her clit, and Louis yells in surprise and pleasure as Harry’s tongue pushes her up and down, flicking gently until she’s swollen and sensitive. Louis shifts her foot, changing the angle just slightly, then cries out as Harry’s up and down motion hits her just right.

“Right there H, right there, oh,” she breathes, throwing her head back and tightening her grip on Harry’s hair.

The lewd sounds of Harry’s mouth against her pussy echo around the bathroom until she feels like she’s drowning in them. Harry somehow slides a finger inside her without changing that magical angle, and Louis’ mouth drops open.

Harry just taps the most sensitive part of her with her tongue and everything in Louis’ mind goes silent, the whole world narrowing down to these light, light touches against her swollen clit. Louis feels the ache in her abdomen spreading quickly outward and her entire body shakes as she comes, Harry’s tongue and finger never stopping their movements until finally Louis gasps, “ah, ah,” and nudges her head away, aftershocks still running through her.

She brings her foot down from the tub’s edge unsteadily and collapses into Harry’s arms, resting her face in Harry’s chest as she comes down. Harry holds her tightly, and Louis looks up to find her licking all around her lips.

“What?” Harry smiles innocently as Louis stares. “You know I love how you taste.”

Louis growls and pushes her over so she’s lying spread-eagle on the floor.

“You are filthy, Harry Styles,” she says, closing her mouth over her left nipple and sucking. She pulls off with a pop. “And I love you.” Before Harry can reply, her lips are around her nipple again and Harry’s back arches.

“Oh - I’m - oh fuck -” she trails off as Louis gently bites down, rolling the nub between her teeth and mirroring the movement with her hand on the other side. Harry’s breasts are _perfect_. Louis could spend hours playing with them. Fortunately Harry loves them being played with - her nipples are ridiculously sensitive. Louis has made her come once before just from nipple play alone.

She switches sides, now sucking her right nipple and kneading the left with her hand. Harry is writhing underneath her making the most beautiful sounds.

Louis slowly runs her free hand down Harry’s side, making her shiver. When she gets the tip of a finger between her pussy lips, it slides right in. No matter how many times they have sex, she’s always amazed at just how wet Harry gets how fast, her finger making an obscene noise as she pushes it as deep as she can get. While Louis likes a light touch, Harry likes it a little rougher.

She thrusts her finger in and out a few times and Harry grinds her hips down as best as she can.

“Ready for another, love?” she asks, and Harry nods frantically in reply.

“Two,” she gasps out, “two more.” Louis fits two fingers inside her, then three, letting Harry’s nipple out of her mouth so she can lean down and see the stretch of her pussy around her fingers. Louis’ breathing picks up again as she watches Harry take her.

“God, you’re beautiful, Harry. You’re so beautiful, I could do this forever,” Louis says softly, thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

After another minute, she brings her other hand down to rub at her clit, Harry letting out a whine as Louis pushes down on her with the pad of her thumb.

“Lou, Lou, Louis, Lou,” Harry can’t stop chanting her name and it makes Louis feel like a goddess, like the most desired person in the world, and she’s not even the one getting off right now. She rubs Harry’s clit in a circle, pressing down a little just how she likes it, and Harry’s feet lift off the floor as she gets louder and louder.

“Oh please, yes Louis, there -” she’s babbling. Louis thrusts her three fingers in quicker and changes the direction she’s rubbing Harry’s clit to throw her off. She feels Harry clench around her as her cries reach a crescendo and she pulls her legs up close to her chest.

Harry lets out a long groan, Louis’ thumb now pressing her clit quickly like a button. She shakes and moans, soaking Louis’ three fingers with come as she keeps them moving in and out, only slowing down as she feels Harry’s shakes subside. Louis keeps her fingers inside because you never know with Harry - sometimes she’s immediately up for another round, and usually she likes the full feeling anyway.

Harry takes a deep breath and blows it out gustily. “Well,” she starts, panting, “that was… that was..” She motions for Louis to come up, so Louis gently withdraws her fingers from Harry and crawls up into her arms.

“That was seriously incredible, Louis,” Harry says, bringing their lips together. “Can you taste yourself?” she whispers after a minute of lazy kissing.

Louis nods. “It’s almost as hot as this -” and she brings her fingers up to her mouth and sucks on them, cleaning Harry’s juices off. Harry moans, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days, you know that?”

Louis just smirks in reply, making sure to let Harry see her tongue cleaning between her fingers as she peeks out from under her arm.

“Aaaaand we’ve got to get off this tile,” Harry says, shifting a bit uncomfortably. “It was good in the heat of the moment, but now…” Louis laughs, agreeing, and they take another quick shower before dressing again and trying to look presentable.

They manage to sneak up to Harry’s dorm room without being stopped by anyone, and they snuggle up together in bed. Louis pulls the covers up around them before she decides she’s actually much too warm and piles them all on top of Harry.

Harry pushes her shirt up a bit and trails her fingers along Louis’ exposed skin.

“So…” Harry starts after a minute, smirking and tapping her fingers across Louis’ tummy, “out of all your scores today, which one was your favorite?”

Louis rolls her eyes, a fond grin taking over her face without her permission. She turns onto her side and takes Harry’s face between her hands, rubbing her thumbs over her cheekbones and dipping her thumb into her right dimple.

  
“You, love. It’s always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did your prompt justice! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
